It's For The Best
by KucySeddieAuslly14
Summary: Kendall's sad. Lucy left. And Camille knows why she left. She left because she's pregnant. With Kendall's baby. She thinks that leaving is for the best but it only makes thing worse. I suck at summaries. My first fanfic. Rated M for later chapters. Read and review please. Takes place after the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing, if I did then Kendall and Lucy would have a happy ending.**

* * *

***Kendall****'s POV***

_*someone knocks at the door*_

"I'll get it. Hey Camille."

"Hi Kendall".

"I'll go and get Logan for you".

"Actually, no don't get him. I came to give you this note".

"Oook?"

*_opens the note*_

_"Dear Kendall,_

_ By the time you're reading this I would have already left the Palm Woods and and gotten on my flight. It breaks my heart to tell you this but I'm breaking up with you. I'm also moving away so that you can't try to follow me. I'm changing my phone number and deleting my email. I just want you to be happy and me moving away can help with that. I will always keep you close to my heart. I love you, Kenny._

_ Lucy"_

All I can do is just look at the note. She left and she's moving away so I can't find her. But, why?

***Camille's POV***

Kendall looks so devastated. Maybe I should tell him. But I can't. I swore I wouldn't unless she told me to.

_~flashback~_

_So it's around two in the afternoon, when I get a text from Lucy._

_(**Lucy**_/_Camille)_

**_Camille, get over here really quick._**

_What's wrong._

**_I have to tell you when you get here, so please hurry._**

_Ok. I'm on my way._

_"So what's wrong". __Lucy looks like she's been crying and really scared. I hope that she's alright._

_"Follow me". _

_"Where are we going?" She leads me to the bathroom and she picks up something from the counter. She turns to face me then starts to cry._

_I pull her into a hug and say, "What's so wrong that it's this hard to tell me"._

_She hands me what was in her hand. It's a pregnancy test and it reads positive. _

_"Oh my gosh, Lucy". I bring her into her living room and we sit down on her couch._

_"What are you gonna do? Do you know who the father is?" Lucy stops crying and begins to answer._

_"Yes. I know who the father is"._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Kendall"_

_"Wait, you two had sex? When?"_

_"'Bout a week and a half ago"._

_"So what are you gonna do now?"_

_"I'm probably gonna move away and raise it. But you can't tell anyone that I'm pregnant with Kendall's child. Promise?"  
_

_"I promise. But how are you gonna tell Kendall. Once he finds out that you're moving, he'll try to make you stay"._

_"Hmm. You're right. I'll just write him a note explaining everything and you give it to him, but it has to be after I leave"._

_"Ok. But I'm gonna miss you."_

_"Don't worry, when I get my new, well everything, I'll send you my new address"._

_"So you're not moving out of town?"_

_"No, I'm just moving to a different apartment on the other side of town. I still wanna try and get a record label to sign me, so I'm still gonna live here in L.A."._

_"So does that mean that I can come and see you and the baby whenever I want to?"_

_"Yes, but you need to help me pack my stuff first"._

_~end of flashback~_

"Are you going to be ok Kendall?" He looks heartbroken. I just wish that I could tell him the truth.

"I'm gonna be fine". I can tell that he's lying. I don't think this will be easy for him.

* * *

**A/N: I am finally done with the first chapter. I hope that you guys like it . On my profile I will put a poll on there so you guys can decide whether Lucy should have a boy or a girl and how many kids should she have, like if she should have twins or something. Well that's it. R&R please**

**~Joy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** So I decided to change the gender poll to how many kids Lucy should have. I'll do the gender poll after this one then I'll do a baby name poll. I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

It's been two weeks since Lucy left. Two weeks since I got a note from her saying that she moved and broke up with me. Two weeks since I've been locked up in my room, not wanting to come out.

"C'mon Kendall, you can't stay in there for the rest of your life".

"Go away Logan".

"No. You at least have to come out and eat."

"Fine." I leave my room to get some lunch.

"Hey guys, look who came out his room today."

I grab my lunch and something else and head back to my room.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"I haven't seen him this depressed ever since Jo left to New Zealand. But this time, it's way worse."

"Yea. It's almost like he wants to give up on life," said James.

"I just hope that he doesn't stay that way forever. I hate seeing my brother like this." Katie knew Kendall better than me, Carlos, and James combined, so for this must be really hard for her to see him so depressed.

"Maybe he just needs to be left alone for while. You know, give him some space."

"I guess you're right, Carlos. I'm just worried. What if he does something dangerous while he's locked up in there?"

"Like what. It's not he's cutting himself in there."

"I guess so."

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

I just stare down at the object I have in my hands. I know I shouldn't do it but I just feel hopeless. Lucy's never coming back. She's never going to walk through the door to see me. She's never going to go on another date with me. I'm never going to listen to her play a song that she's been working on, a song that she hopes will land her a record deal.  
I take the knife and make a small slice in my forearm. The pain only lasts for small moment then it fades. If only the pain in my heart were like that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I just wanted a filler chapter that mainly involved Kendall. But don't worry, I'm not gonna make Kendall's problem too serious... or maybe I will. HAHAHAHAHA You'll have to wait til a later chapter to find out. But what I really need for you lovely readers is... more votes on the poll. It's on my profile. Your vote can change a lot. Anyways read, review, and vote.**

**~Joy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am SOOOOO SORRY for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I have been really busy with school n' stuff. But here it is the third chapter. Enjoy. Sorry if some of the information is wrong.**

**I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV (8 weeks preggers)**

"Where's Camille? She should've been here 20 minutes ago." Today is my first doctor's appointment and I asked Camille if she could come with me. I'm already really nervous and going alone would just make me a nervous wreck. I finally get a text from her, then walk outside to meet her at her car.

"Where the hell have you been?! I have to be at my appointment in like, 15 minutes". I hopped into the passenger seat and we drove off.

"Sorry. I kinda of got off to a late start today, but I'm here now, right." I guess she was right.

Luckily, we got to my appointment just in time.

I walk up to the receptionist and she says, "Hello. Name please."

"Lucille Stone".

"Ok. Please wait in the waiting room until you are called".

"Thank you".

As I'm walking to my seat Camille comes up to me and says, "Lucille?"

"What? I started going by my full name now."

_*About five minutes later*_

"Lucille Stone."

Camille and I get up from our seats and follow the nurse to the room.

"So Lucille I am going to perform some blood, urine, height, and weight tests. It won't take more than 15 minutes."

"OK."

So after about 15 minutes, a doctor with straight red hair comes into the room. "Hello I'm Dr. Smith, and I will be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy. So Lucille, it looks like you are 8 weeks along. You and the baby are healthy, and would you like to see your baby?"

"Yes, please."

"OK, please lay down flat on the bed and lift your shirt up to your bust."

I do as she says and then she squirts the blue goo a on my abdomen. "It's cold".

"Sorry. So if you look at the screen, that small little oval right there is your baby. And at the moment I can't see what gender it is, so at your next appointment we'll be able to tell if it is a boy or a girl."

"OK", I wipe off the goo, make my next appointment, and head back home with Camille.

* * *

***sigh* Another filler chapter. I would've made it longer but I was just really busy today. Plus I wanted you guys to have another chapter to read. But don't worry next few chapters are gonna be really interesting.**

**Also, apparently I can never go with one decision and stick with it. I always have to change it one way or the other. This applies to my writing and the polls that I make. You see, I first started out with a gender poll because I had planned for Lucy to only have one kid. But then I thought about what you guys might want her to have, so I changed it. But due to the lack of voting, I changed it back to a gender poll. So this means that I really need your votes. And I will stick to Lucy only have one child. Sorry if you wanted her to more than one but I already have thoughts on making a sequel when I'm done with this story, and I have a plan made for that story too. So keep on voting.**

**~Joy**


End file.
